l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
L4W:Peresefa
Summary Daughter of Joven and wife of Lauto, Peresefa holds a unique place among the gods. Powerful in her own right the goddess controls the shifting of the seasons. As the bride of Lauto, she also reigns in the Land of the Dead and much of the otherworld falls into her domain. *'Usual Gender': Female *'AKA': Reaper Queen, Everwalking One, Iron Queen, the Maiden and the Crone *'Favoured weapon': “Soul harvester” scythe *'Portfolio': Life, Death, Seasons, growth, decay, ravens, harvest, undead, shadar-kai, revenants, warlocks *'Suggested Channel Divinity Feat': Armor of Bahamut which is sometimes called Proserphones Ward (for her blessing alone can help against Lauto's grasp) Names in Other Cultures Greek: Persephone Roman: Proserpina Imperial: Proserphones Allarian: Peresefa Savage Lands: Pereza Hzakan: Prozfa Myths 'The Seasons' Daughter of Joven and one of the old gods, her mother was displeased by the ways of the new gods and did not let her wander the heavens. Instead, Peresefa was hidden away on the world. Despite this, or perhaps because of this, many of the gods continued to seek her out in an attempt to court her. One by one the gods failed, until finally Lauto took Peresefa into his realm by brute force. Apoli was perhaps the most upset of all the gods, for he sorely desired Peresfa's love. In anger he turned away from the world, and slowly the world lost the warmth of the sun. Concerned for the safety of all their works, the gods convinced Lauto to let Peresefa wander upon the world for part of the year, that she might gather souls for him. He conceded, and each year entreats his wife to go and gather souls upon the earth, and so Apoli continues to turn his warming gaze towards the earth and then away, each and every year. 'True Name Calling' It is generally believed that the name of Peresefa is not safe to speak. When ever it is spoken you risk the goddess hearing you, and she may come to take your soul. In it's place people will call her Cor'eya or one of her many aliases. 'Shadow-Elves' When the drow were exiled from the Imperium many. many years ago, some found themselves at odds with their demon worshiping brethren. This group escaped into the Shadowfell, and asked Lauto for protection. He granted it, but in exchange, changed them. No longer were they dark on the outside but now more closely resembled, the elladrin who drove them away to begin with. Lauto, then in turn, gifted the race onto his wife Persefa as a wedding gift. While she seemed ill at ease with such a gift, she has claimed dominion over them to this day. Different groups tell this tale in very different lights. A common version of the Imperium claims that the original Shadar-kai took their own life, so ashamed they were of the disgrace they brought upon the nation. Lauto fell upon them, hoping to reproduce the great armies of the Imperium in his own image. In the Imperium Proserphones is the bride of Hadeys. Goddess of melancholy and gloom, but also tied to the seasonal cycle and land fertility. The goddess of seasons is beloved among warlocks and fey; who see her mercurial passions and the attachment to Hadeys that grants her her status as similar to their own. Twelve Gods Category:L4W